Mastectomy and radical mastectomy procedures can be devastating to a woman from not only the physical standpoint, but from the emotional standpoint. Medical authorities are well aware of the psychological impact upon a woman who has undergone breast surgery. In order to reduce the impact of that surgery upon her and those around her, the device of the invention provides a cover, or the like, for the surgical situs which is of unique and selected configuration and design and of aesthetic quality so as to not only cover the surgical site of the mastectomy, or other surgery, but to impart psychological support to the wearer of the device, not only in her own mind, but also to present a pleasing appearance to those closely and personally associated with her.
While the prior art has suggested prosthesis devices, and the like, normally combined with other wearing apparel, as far as is known, no prior art device has suggested the unique device of the invention which is configured so that it may be used for covering left or right side surgical sites. Additionally, the device of the invention is such that it lends itself for whimsey and lighthearted approaches to otherwise serious physical and emotional matters.